digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:D.S.G.
This is some stuff I was doing in reguards to Digimon fake junk. This is all related to the story of Digimon World 4 in the loosest possible way. For those of you not familliar with this game (I think I read somewhere that the critics paned it), your charater is a part of some kinda police force, and uses some cool-looking weapons. Now, anyway, there is 8 charactors in my thingimabob, so they will fallow. This stuff's been extrapolated, as the only guys you origanally started as where Agumon, Dorumon, Veemon, and Guilmon. Dwarf is a strong and just Agumon. He attacks with the Blunt Axe, Slash Sword, and Crush Arms. He digivolves to Greymon, MetalGreymon, and WarGreymon. His name comes from the fantasy portrail of dwarves, who tend to use axes in combat. Ninja is a silent and stealty Dorumon. He weilds a Bash Katana, Stab Dagger, and Shot Pistols. He digivolves to Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, and Alphamon. He is named after ninjas, practioners to the art of ninjitus. Draco is a boistorus and friendly Veemon. His weapons are a Slash Sword, Blunt Axe, and Shot Pistols. His digivolutions are Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, and Imperialdramon PM. He is named for Sean Connary's character in the movie "Dragon Heart". Chewie is a nieve and care-free Guilmon. His favorite weapons are the Stab Dagger, Bash Katana, and Crush Arms. His digivolutions are DarkTyrannomon, MetalTyrannomon, and Gallentmon. He is named for the Star Wars character, Chewbacca. Megalon is a quiet and thoughtful Tentomon. His weapons are a Blunt Axe, Bash Katana, and Crush Arms. He digivolves to Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, and HurkuleKabuterimon. His name is that of Megalon, the giant beetle god foe of Godzilla. Bossk is a violent and tactical Commandramon. He weilds Shot Pistols, Stab Dagger and Slash Sword. He digivolves to Sealdramon, Tankdramon, and Darkdramon. Bossk's name comes from the Star Wars bounty hunter of the same name. Wyrm is an inquisitive and thorough Wormmon. He has Slash Sword, Stab Dagger, and Bash Katana. He digivolves to Shadramon, Paildramon, and Imperialdramon DM. Wyrm is named after a snake-like dragon-kind, wyrm. Peppy is a zanny and screwy Terriermon. He has Shot Pistols, Blunt Axe, and Crush Arms. He digivolves to Gargomon, Rapidmon, and MegaGargomon. Peppy is named for the Star Fox rabbit, who tells you to "do a barrel-roll!" Their job description is basically fight the element-flavored armys of crazed warlords, whose forms are those of the "Digimon Frontier" Warrior types (think Agunimon and his forms as the Fire army's leader, and onward). Also, they can take from defeated foes (who turn back to eggs, naturally. This isn't Tamers) elemental trinkets to up-grade their weapons to different weapons (like Blunt Axe + Fire = some kind of Fire Axe called the Blazing Axe). That consept is also based in Digimon World 4, as the Power Metals. The elements have that Pokemon-Patent-Pending Rock-Paper-Scissors mess, based on some manga I read about here. That mess is the following: Light=Dark, Earth=Fire, Water=Metal, Wind=Thunder, and the added Wood=Ice, where "=" conotates the equal/opposite effects (Light is weak to Dark, and Visa Versa). Other than that, I took a mess of Digimon, fit together Rookie>Champion>Ultimate>Mega lists (some alot harder than others. I'm looking at you, evil generals), and gave them flippant nicknames (Goblimon's line is "Orc", as an example). If any of you find this stupid...I don't know what to tell you. Some guy invents a bunch of evil versions of the angel-type guys and got away with it, so *rassbery sound effect* to you, doubter. This is my trainwreak to get a-rollin'. If you find it delightful (due to cheeseiness or otherwise), enjoy what you have here. I might not add any more information, unless someone really wants it. Megalon-guy, signing off. Peace! Because no one asked for it/boardom, I'm doing this crap anywho!!!! This time...the evil generals of the Grey Empire and Order of Dumas! First off, there are 10 armies, devided into 2 armies that work as 1. They also work as well as Cobra Commander and Destro do, so there exist a grand load of tention. The Grey Empire has the Fire and Wind armys co-leading it, along with the ice, wood, and earth. The Order of Dumas has Light and Thunder co-leading, the dark, water and metal. Now to meet the Warriors! The Warrior of fire is a mutated Caronamon, that became a Flamemon. He digivolves to Agunimon, BurningGreymon, and EmpirorGreymon. He is one bad dude you don't want to meet, because his temper is (to use overly used metaphor) that of a volcano's. The Warrior of Wind is a mutated Biyomon that became Tinkermon. She digivolves to Kazemon, Zephyrmon, and JetSliphymon. She is quite nervous and flighty, but still packs a wallop. Next is the Warrior of Earth, a mutated Goblimon, who's now a Shamanmon. Digivolutions are Grumblemon, Gigasmon, and AncientVolcamon. This guy is also earth-shatteringly surly, and greatly stupid (due to muscle+bad guy rules I've descovered in fiction). The Warrior of Ice was a Gabumon, now a Psychemon. Digivolves to Kumamon, KorIkkakumon, and AncientMegatherimon. A rather sore fellow (being downgraded from noble artic wolf to adorible/abhoridly cute snowbear does that to people), he has become rather distant and aloof. The Warrior of Wood was a Palmon, now an Aruramon, and digivolves to Arbormon, Petaldramon, and AncientTroiamon. Like his anime counterpart, he is rather docile, and sleepy, but his foothole in the plant-based monsters makes sure he avoids adamization from his more evil chorhorts. The Warrior of Light was a Veemon, that became a Strabimon, who digivolves to Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, and Beowolfmon. Proving that light dosen't nessisarily make right, he leads an army made of perturbed holy digimon, as in Angemon. The Warrior of Thunder was a Tentomon, and is now a KoKabuterimon. He digivolves to Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon, and AncientKabuterimon. Like Thor with an unrequitted god-complex, he absolutly reviles in his grand powers, and picks particuly on Megalon, seeing that he is also a Tentomon. The Warrior of Dark was a ToyAgumon, now a ShadowToyAgumon, and digivolves to Lowemon, JegarLowemon, and Rhihimon. Obviously attemting to cover for his laughable Rookie form, he picked his dark spirts to maximize fear-indusing astetics with bone cruching power. He has designs to lead the whole mess...if only to gain terror-made respect. The Warrior of Water was an Otamamon, became a RedOtamamon, and digivolves to Ranamon, Calimarimon, and AncientMermaidmon. As the other of two females, she "does declare" that she enjoys the attention that her Champion and Mega forms get, and is incredibly jelouse of that Wind Warrior's Ultimate form (as she, too, is heavily influanced by the anime). Lastly, we come to the Warrior of Metal. A Hagurumon, to a Solormon, and digivolves to Murcurymon, Sakkakumon, and AncientWisetmon. He is, bluntly, a grand blowhard, to tell the truth, but his tackticle guinius is unquestionable. Being a heavy thinker, he reasons that they, with these powerful powers of gigantic power, they transened petty morals, so no reasoning with him. And that's all of them. No, I will not add pictures, the heroes ate up enough page space. So, Megalon-guy is saying goodbye for this day. As a P.S., most of the monsters acctually don't follow anyone in particular, some being nutral, afew being openly helpful, but most indifferent-to-hostle. Just wanted to note that.